TalkingMyselfInTheMirror
by KuzoNh
Summary: The crew is busy planning...while Haru in his room,talking himself in the mirror.....then Elie heard...... the first part sucks.....but the next chapters will be better. PLEASE R
1. Planning

Disclaimer: ...I DO NOT OWN RAVE MASTER...

Dis is ma first fanfic ever mates(I mean really dis is really the first) hope u like it xD.  
Please no flames.  
Don't get angry wwith me if u don't liked it.  
Please REVIEW Enjoy dis...please

------------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------------------

The group is currently meeting about their next destination...

"Okay were around here." Griff says while pointing on the map. "Okay and our information states that one of the Rave stones is in here."

Musica looked at the map and frowned. "Man its gonna be a long way! We need to gather more supplies."

Let leaned down and looked at the map. "Isn't the other Rave stone over here?"

Griff looked at the part where Let pointed. "Oh yeah, that place is near in our location...about only 2 days to travel, but..."

"Well let's headed that way c'mon we have to save our time." Musica interrupted.

"But as I was saying we can travel through there for 2 days but that is if we pass the Black Rage Storm." Griff contiued.

"The Black what?" says a confused Elie.

"The Black Rage Storm. Its a storm that never dies." Griff explained.

Shuda grinns " Black Rage Storm eh? Never dies? Sounds dangerous why don't we try it"

"What! No I hate storms I do not wanna go there! There will be thunder and lighting!" exclaimed a frightned ELie.

Musica stoods up. "Well if we go the long way...then we got the other rave stone...It's not like we won't go to that storm to get to that continent?!"

"Well actually if we travel to the continent i suggested, we can take a safer root to go to that place." Griff explained.

"Well how about the supplies you think it'll last in such a long trip? And how many days will takes us to reach that continent?" asked Julia

"10 days. But don't worry about that, there are fuel rocks on the way which we can exctract fuel for the ship. And also there are many coconut trees and some clean rivers on the way...so food and supplies are no problem" answered Griff.

Elie grabs Griff and starts shaking him. "What! Were gonna eat coconut for 10 days! Nooooooo!"

Shuda chuckles "Fine with me. I don't care what I eat."

Julia turns to Elie "What are you worried about Elie-chan?"

Elie drops Griff. "Well, I'm kinda in a diet."

Julia looked at Elie from head to toe. "Diet? But your so sexy. You don't need to be dieting."

Elie crossed her arms. "Well, Mr. Glory is always teasing me and kept telling that I'm big as this airship."

Julia giggled. "Awww. Well thats so sweet of Haru."

"Sweet! It's not sweet he's a jerk! Hmph!" Elie says turning her back.

"Speaking of which" Musica gazing around. "Where the hell is Haru?"

Everyone pauses realizing Haru wasn't present. 


	2. BLush BLush BLush!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RAVE MASTER

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW please no flames

Yah and I also know the first part sucks-sorry

Well here you go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru's room

"Hello my love! Come with me...together we'll share are love forever!"

WHACK

Haru slapped himslef while talking to himslef in the mirror.

"Damn! I gotta stopped doing that! She will sure laugh at me when i said that."

Haru looked at Plue who is watching him.

"What do you think Plue? How can I say 'I LOVE YOU' properly to her?"

Plue jumped up from his seat and stabbed Haru in his foot using his carrot-shaped nose.

Haru cried in pain.

"AWAWAWAWAW! Why you do that for?"

"PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!"

Haru looked turned to the mirror again.

"-sigh- How should I do this without blowing it up! Hmph! Again"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody looked around as they realized that Haru wasn't present.

"Where da hell is Haru? He is the one of the most important person to be here." Musica said in an annoyed tone.

Let sighed angrily. "I think that boy is still in his room snoozing."

Julia looked at Elie. "Elie-chan."

"Yeah?" Elie said as she looked at Julia.

"Could you please go to Haru's room to call him." Julia smiled.

"What! Why me? That jerk must be still asleep and i'm not gonna be the one waking him up!" Elie complained as she turned her back on Julia.

Julia walked towards Elie to face her. "Please ELie-chan. You know that he has to be here. And you also know that you two are the most important person here, and we needed his and your opinion on this."

Elie frowned."Fine I'm doing this because I don't want to eat coconuts!"

Elie walked towards Haru's room but stopped and ran back towards the group.

"And what will you suggest if he still asleep and doesn't want to be disturbed?"

Musica looked at Elie with a confused look."Wah? Hehehe HAru is not that kind of man. He knows this is important."

"Yeah. But if he doesn't wake up try to pour a cold or hot water on his face." Let suggest.

"Or..." Musica grinned. "Maybe you could just kiss him."

Musica, Julia and Griff laughed, Let smirked and Shuda remained emotionless.

Elie turned bright red. "What!"

"On second thought..yeah don't kiss him." Musica smirked

Elie looked confused. "What? You don't make any sense."

"Okay if u kissed him, Haru will liked it. Then he will kiss you back, after that your hormones will act on their own and you know what will happen. You two will be tired and-waaaaaaaaaah!" Musica didn't get to finish what he was saying because Elie pulled out her tonfa guns and starts firing at him.

Musica manages to dodged all the bullets.

"Your all crazy!!!" Elie,now with a crimson red face, turned and stormed her way out of the room.

'Ugh! I hate them! Saying that I should kiss Haru's soft, red, tasty and-ugh! I'm crazy!' Elie thought as she approaches Haru's room.

"I wonder what it is like to kiss Haru." She said blushing as she touched her lips. But suddenly her eyes widened.

She shook her head. "I need some sleep. I gonna stopped thinking of those things!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuda shook his head. "Why in the world that girl turned red when she hears Haru's name?"

Musica looked at Shuda. "Oh please. DOn't pretend that you don't know it. Just think of Cattleya and you know what Elie feels."

Shuda blushed and turned around quickly walking towards the door.

Everbody laughed.

"Oi Shuddy where are you going?" asked Musica.

"Shut up! I'm just going to the bathroom!"

Musica smirked. "Oh really? Why? To hide your oh so red face?"

Shuda blushed even more and Musica laughed even harder.

"You asked for it!" With that, Shuda pulled out his sword and start chasing Musica all around the ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Elie reaches Haru's room she stopped hearing Haru talking.

She decided to eavesdrop to hear it clearly.

"You know we known each other for so long...and with that I kinda developed some uhm...you know some feelings..." Haru sighed and continued talking in front of a mirror. "Uhmm some unique feelings."

Haru sighed loudly and sat himslef in his bed besides Plue.

"I can't do this Plue. What if she doesn't liked be back? I mean I can't just say 'Ohayou! Nice day today huh?

You know I love you very much hehehe Ok see you at breakfast'."

"PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!"

HAru buried he's face on his hands.

"I can't do this. This is hard. Much harder like that fighting the demon card."

Elie currently behind the door of Haru, is blushing furiously.

Haru stands up and took the picture of him and Elie with Plue.

"Why is this so hard. I mean it's not like risking my life for fighting the demon card."

Haru sighed

"Maybe its because if you reject me, I will have no reason to live in this world." He chuckled.

"Maybe if you reject me. I'll end up killing myself after 30 minutes."

Haru fell down in his bed and closed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me Elie."

Elie gasped. Her eyes widened and a single tear falling down on her right eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There u go! Please don't get angry with me. I know the first part sucks but i'm trying my best to make this story much better NO Flames please. R&R 


End file.
